


Обычная история

by Kaellig, WTF_Espionage_2019



Category: RED (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: «Ох, Фрэнсис, — качает головой Виктория, — у тебя слишком мягкое сердце. Однажды его обязательно кто-нибудь разобьёт».





	Обычная история

Эта история не из тех, о которых пишут романы и снимают кино. Слишком обыденная. Слишком очевидная. И не суть важно, что в центре её — двое агентов из разных разведок.

***

Совместные операции МИ-6 и ЦРУ — дело привычное. И хотя обе стороны неизменно пытаются незаметно перетянуть на себя одеяло, ревностно следя, чтобы этого не сделал другой, по большому счёту, они скорее братья, соперничающие за внимание родителей, нежели враги. Или — кузены, как называют они друг друга сами.

На дворе начало восьмидесятых, никто ещё не знает, что до конца Холодной войны остаётся меньше десяти лет. В Западном Берлине встречаются двое. Она — прожжённый циник, воплощение британского аристократизма со всем его высокомерием и многовековой убеждённостью в своей правоте; он — молодой американский патриот с ослепительной «голливудской» улыбкой, горячим сердцем и не успевшими приесться идеалами. Она старше его на десять лет, и эта декада кажется им обоим непреодолимой пропастью, куда более серьёзной, чем разделяющий их страны океан. Он восхищается её язвительностью и едким чувством юмора и любуется тем, как она курит — «по-мужски», затягиваясь резко и глубоко. Ей льстят его внимание и то, как старательно он пытается её впечатлить.

Это действительно очень банальная история.

***

Гораздо позже, уже после падения Берлинской стены, развала СССР и начала новой эпохи, они сидят вдвоём в пражской пивной. На столе перед ними стоят две большие кружки — у Виктории с тёмным пивом, со светлым у Фрэнка — и тарелка с сочными колбасками. В волосах Виктории уже серебрится седина, которую она забывает закрашивать; во взгляде Фрэнка уже видна пришедшая с годами мудрость. Однако его улыбка всё так же искренна и ослепительна, и её едкие комментарии всё так же проходят мимо, не задевая его.

— Ох, Фрэнсис, — качает она головой, — у тебя слишком мягкое сердце. Однажды его обязательно кто-нибудь разобьёт.

Фрэнк смеётся над её словами, легко и беспечно, и они оба делают вид, что она не сделала этого сама — тогда, в Берлине.

— Оно не только мягкое, но ещё и эластичное, — подмигивает Фрэнк, — как жвачка. Его не разбить. — И хлопает себя ладонью по груди.

Виктория хмыкает и снова качает головой, отгоняя непрошенные ассоциации и ненужные воспоминания. Есть вещи, которых Фрэнк о ней не знает — иначе бы не продолжал относиться к ней с таким теплом.

— Мне бы твой оптимизм. 

Она делает большой глоток пива, плотного и крепкого, оседающего на языке горечью несбывшегося и утраченного. Отчего-то ей кажется, что Фрэнк, в отличие от неё, обратил бы внимание на шоколадные нотки и едва уловимый аромат сладких яблок.

Для Фрэнка, которого она упорно продолжает называть Фрэнсисом (так он представился ей при первой встрече, пытаясь казаться солиднее, чем есть, и она высмеяла его — на удивление этим не обидев), стакан всегда наполовину полон, а не наполовину пуст. Когда-то давно она считала его оптимизм глупым и наивным и изо всех сил старалась его сломать. Теперь же у неё вызывает восхищение то, что Фрэнку удалось не растерять этой удивительной способности всегда, в любой ситуации верить в лучшее. 

Быть может, именно за эту черту она его и любит — не так, как надеялся когда-то он (столько лет назад, что они оба почти об этом забыли), но оттого не менее сильно. Как младшего брата — или, следуя традициям их служб, кузена.

Иван, думает она и не успевает себя одёрнуть, тоже всегда верил в лучшее. И, возможно, не перестал даже после того, как она всадила ему три пули в грудь. Наверняка она не узнает уже никогда.

— Ещё по одному? — спрашивает Фрэнк, когда они допивают своё пиво. 

Виктория задумчиво смотрит в пустой стакан, затем решительно дёргает подбородком: 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду уже. 

В номере гостиницы её ждёт початая бутылка водки, да и Фрэнк без компании не останется — а то она не видела, как он переглядывается с той блондиночкой у стойки.

Одним достаются большое сердце и вечная молодость души, другим — воспоминания о любви всей жизни и горечь утраты. И пока это так, думает Виктория, в мире сохраняется баланс.


End file.
